levisfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrities
This page shows celebrities wearing clothing by Levi's at photoshoots, at public appearances, at appearances as themselves on TV, or at other occasions. Refer also to * Celebrities/Onscreen for celebrities portraying characters in movies or on TV * Celebrities/Onstage for celebrities performing in theaters or in concerts A JA19990316-SJA0001.jpg|Jensen Ackles 1999 in Levi's jeans Ben-affleck-levis2-495x1024.jpg|Ben Affleck 2009 in Levi’s jeans Kris+Allen+Kris+Allen+Flies+Out+LAX+lidqVZfSFnix.jpg|Kris Allen in a Levi's denim jacket B BenBarnes_GQ_042008_2.jpg|Ben Barnes in white Capital E Hesher jeans Actress+star+90210+Shenae+Grimes+seen+catching+eRTsM0igPngx.jpg|Josh Beech 2012 in a Levi's denim jacket Justin-Bieber-Levis.jpg|Justin Bieber 2010 in grey 511 jeans orlando-miranda-4.jpg|Orlando Bloom 2009 in Levi's jeans Chris-brown-refocuses-on-recording-01.jpg|Chris Brown 2009 in Levi's jeans Gerard-butler-ready-teddy-05.jpg|Gerard Butler 2009 in Levi’s jeans C Rsz aaron cater in levi 2.jpg|Aaron Carter in Levi's jeans Charlie-Carver-2017-Attitude-Photo-Shoot-005.jpg|Charlie Carver 2017 in Levi's jeans Max-charlie-carver-just-jared-spotlight-of-the-week-exclusive-02.jpg|Max Carver 2014 in Levi's jeans greyson-chance-levis-trucker-jacket.png|Greyson Chance 2012 in a Levi's Trucker jacket Victoria-justice-teen-choice-2012-top- (4).jpg|Chris Colfer 2012 in 511 jeans Chace+s+caffeine+kick+bo2oeenYJ48x.jpg|Chace Crawford 2009 in Levi's jeans D Dempsey 1363774486.jpg|Patrick Dempsey in Levi's jeans Johnny-Depp-original-01.jpg|Johnny Depp in Levi's jeans Leo_Decaprio_Levis_JT-JJEANS-JTT3.jpg|Leonardo DiCaprio 2009 in Levi’s Capital E Hesher jeans 466full-brett-dier.jpg|Brett Dier in a Levi’s denim jacket 862204444.jpg|Anthony Dupray 2017 a Levi’s denim jacket E Zac-efron-sunrise-australia-07.jpg|Zac Efron 2010 in Levi’s Matchstick jeans F Dave-Franco1-double-denim.jpg|Dave Franco 2014 in a Levi’s denim jacket James Franco.jpg|James Franco 2011 in a Levi’s denim jacket Bdcb0495bdaf20c665761a4418bf3178.jpg|Nolan Gerard Funk 2013 in Levi’s jeans G Dave-Gahan-tumblr nm761gZvvc1u7ah8zo1 1280.jpg|Dave Gahan in Levi’s jeans Cam-gigandet-at-levis-dry-goods-during-2006-park-city-le 002.jpg|Cam Gigandet 2006 in Levi's jeans, T-shirt, and jacket David+Giuntoli+NBC+Grimm+Press+Line+Comic+fj871504wurx.jpg|David Giuntoli 2012 in Levi’s jeans Steve Grand-10.jpg|Steve Grand 2013 in a Levi's denim jacket and black Levi's jeans Brian-2.jpg|Brian Austin Green 2010 in Levi’s jeans Richard-Grieco-02.jpg|Richard Grieco in Levi’s jeans H f63c5084a4c566eeaf42d47b2f28b0b6.jpg|Corey Haim in a Levi’s denim Trucker jacket Actor+Hunter+Hayes+spotted+outside+NBC+studios+yqi--GTMdzgx.jpg|Hunter Hayes 2012 in Levi's jeans Colton-haynes-attends-the-private-awards-season-fittings 004.jpg|Colton Haynes 2010 in a Levi’s jacket Katherine-heigl-levis-jeans-boyfriend-cracked-blue-JT-4.jpg|Katherine Heigl 2009 in 501 boyfriend jeans Matthew+Hitt+Out+NYC+Rtz9GNyZHBIx.jpg|Matthew Hitt 2016 in black Levi's jeans niall-horan-double-denim.jpg|Niall Horan 2017 in a Levi’s denim Trucker jacket lady-gaga-leaving-x-factor-11142011-06.jpg|Josh Hutcherson 2011 in a Levi’s denim Trucker jacket I Red+Bull+Air+Race+World+Championships+m3MSX6z pwyx.jpg|Jeremy Irvine 2016 in Levi’s jeans J Tumblr ocmtz2ZcNw1v3t6zro3 r1 1280.jpg|Joe Jonas 2016 in a Levi’s denim trucker jacket kevin-jonas-maya-kibbel-barneys-15.jpg|Kevin Jonas 2009 in Levi’s jeans Nick-jonas-muscles-arm-04.jpg|Nick Jonas 2009 in Levi’s cut-offs jeremy-jordan-77380-hpfv.jpg|Jeremy Jordan in a Levi’s denim trucker jacket Elsie+Fest+OkHADFqr4Yux.jpg|Jeremy Jordan 2017 in Levi’s jeans 4685548_16.jpeg|Kevin Joy in a Levi’s denim trucker jacket K Andrew-keegan-during-2003-park-city-the-levis-lodge-day-five-01.jpg|Andrew Keegan 2003 in Levi’s jeans and jacket Brock-Kelly-20100829-02.jpg|Brock Kelly 2010 in Levi’s jeans Sterling-knight-danielle-campbell-starstruck-05.jpg|Sterling Knight 2009 in Levi’s jeans Nick-kamen-523421 442156809161863 735161501 n.jpg|Nick Kamen in Levi’s jeans L shia-labeouf-levis.jpeg|Shia LaBeouf 2009 in a Levi's denim jacket Matt-Lanter-matt-lanter-20037549-744-1080.jpg|Matt Lanter in Levi's jeans Taylor-lautner-levis-e1306384107743.jpeg|Taylor Lautner 2011 in 511 jeans Adam-Levine-arriving-lakers-game-in-Levis-Jeans-11.jpg|Adam Levine 2009 in Levi's jeans Lincoln-092112-2.jpg|Andrew Lincoln 2012 in Levi's jeans rob-lowe-1.jpg|Rob Lowe 2009 in Levi's jeans kellan-lutz-in-levi1.jpg|Kellan Lutz 2009 in 514 jeans M zay1.jpg|Zayn Malik 2016 in a grey Levi’s denim trucker jacket Olivier+Martinez+Steps+Out+After+LAX+Drama+-9fBCdZqY0fx.jpg|Olivier Martinez 2010 in Levi’s jeans Joe2.jpg|Joe Manganiello 2014 in a Levi’s chambray shirt Matthew+McConaughey+Arriving+Home+Construction+CwKEowmvKYTx.jpg|Matthew McConaughey 2009 in Levi’s jeans steven-r-mcqueen-jj-spotlight-behind-the-scenes-15.jpg|Steven R. McQueen 2014 in a Levi’s denim western shirt Jesse-metcalfe-at-crown-royal-lounge-picture-id98708958.jpg|Jesse Metcalfe 2014 in a Levi’s denim trucker jacket N Ne-Yo-wearing-hooded-fur-jacket-and-Louis-Vuitton-Tibet-nubuck-calf-leather-ankle-boots-2.jpg|Ne-Yo 2012 in Levi’s jeans O teen-vogue-dylan-obrien-2.jpg|Dylan O'Brien 2014 in a Levi's Sherpa trucker jacket P robert-pattinson-levis-jeans.jpg|Robert Pattinson 2012 in Levi’s jeans Chris-pine-levis-jeans-2.jpg|Chris Pine 2012 in Levi’s jeans Austin-butler-tyler-posey-buddy-up-at-yoga-hosers-sundance-2016-premiere-18.jpg|Tyler Posey in a Levi's denim jacket Jason-priestley-by-jonathan-exley-1990-004.jpg|Jason Priestley 1990 in Levi’s jeans Q Zachary-quinto-ripped-jeans-13.jpg|Zachary Quinto 2009 in ripped Levi's denim shorts R BarLevis4.png|Bar Refaeli 2009 in Levi's jeans Doug-3.jpg|Doug Reinhardt 2009 in Levi's jeans Alan-ritchson-attends-the-private-awards-season-fittings 004.jpg|Alan Ritchson 2010 in a Levi's shirt Gavin Rossdale Levis SG3.jpg|Gavin Rossdale 2010 in a Levi's denim jacket Ryan-Rottman-1.jpg|Ryan Rottman 2010 in a Sawtooth Western denim shirt and 511 jeans S patrick-schwarzenegger-halloween-parties-with-aj-michalka-11.jpg|Patrick Schwarzenegger 2012 in black Levi's jeans with AJ Michalka James Spader.jpg|James Spader in Levi's jeans Christian Slater.jpg|Christian Slater in Levi's jeans and jacket nycc-runaways-gregg-sulkin.jpg|Gregg Sulkin 2017 in a Levi's denim Western shirt T justin-timberlake-2.jpg|Justin Timberlake 2010 in Levi's jeans U keith-urban-1.jpg|Keith Urban in a Levi's corduroy jacket V Mikevitar 1304024707.jpg|Mike Vitar in Levi's jeans W 2014-12-xx - Boot Barn Compaing 28129.jpg|Randy Wayne 2014 in Levi's jeans Ed-2.jpg|Ed Westwick 2009 in Levi's jeans External links * Levi's and Celebrities at coolspotters.com * Celebrity Pictures in Designer Jeans at www.denimblog.com * Celebrity Denim at denimology.com * Stars who wear Levi's 501s at fashion.telegraph.co.uk * Celebrities In Their Favorite Denim: A Tribute To Levi Strauss at www.huffingtonpost.com Category:Celebrities